


Nagi maris mari!

by coralfuck69



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/M, Valentine’s Day, magical kokona - Freeform, mari o, nagi being a weeb queen, nico nico nii, pretty bomber head, shiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralfuck69/pseuds/coralfuck69
Summary: Nagi and mari meet their soulmates.





	1. I love your heartbeat givin' me rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Valentine's Day you know what that means

One daddaday Mario Hara was strollrin along and then she saw a cute blond guy who was so hot it lit her shiny up from the inside.

"Wooow! Pretty bomber head!" She squealed excitedly. All at once she could feel her pantsu getting wet. This man had turned her str8!

Nagi turned around when he heard her sweet melodic orgasm inducing voice and then his breath caught because of the magical shiny girl in front of him. "MAGICAL KOKONA? Is that you?" 

"Yes! Shiiiinyyyyy!!" Mari squealed doing the Nico Nico nii except not really because that would be weird and nico would show up and smack her in the vagina.

"Oh, hi girl!" Nagi said happily. He was so relieved to find a fellow blonde who could relate to his hotness. Also she had big boobs and big boobs were great for putting big magical sticks between! "No girl, no life! What is your name Madame?"

Mari giggled like a French girl even though she's Italian. "HAI! I am Mari~ OH MY GOD!!" She said, blushing a lot. Even her shoulders were blushing!!  
"Wow, girl! Are you happy?" Nagi said moving closer and closer until he was kabedonning her like Mari did to Dia once, that ungrateful bitch. "I'm Nagi! Hey there, girl!"

"WOW!! Delicious ~" Mari said shinily. 

Then they went on a café date and fucked and got MARIed and they had 28391 shiny girl babies together.

THE END


	2. Cinderella on the G string

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *no sumMARI available*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “bro im not tall...im just emo and distant and sexy...that cold distant look...maybe im into bdsm...and maybe the right woman could melt my icy heart...”

Today nagi was in a yellow suit the colour of pee pee spark. He took his beautiful wife’s hand in his own. Gently he asked, “shall we dance?”

“Oh my god!” Blushing, Mari took Nagi’s hand. “Of course I will dance with you my shiny prince!”

They were at a shiny ball. There were shiny balls hanging from the ceiling as they twirled and spinned and danced, they smiled at Each other tenderly. 

Then they kissed. They kissed again. They could not stop kissing. They swapped saliva like lovers do.

“Oh! Gorgeous!” Nagi said as they seperated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ngl i dont feel like ruining valentines day TOO much dont worry guys

**Author's Note:**

> Part two: SHALL WE DANCE??? OH GORGEOUS


End file.
